


Maid Service

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #9 “I let myself in”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Service

**Maid Service**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Words:** 278

**Prompt #9 “I let myself in”**

Arthur came in from the football pitch all sweaty and dirty. He looked around the flat and was confused. Merlin was off at his mum’s. So how did the cleaning get done?

Arthur sniffed the air and smelled the most delicious roast chicken he had ever smelled. Now he knew something was up. Merlin couldn’t boil water without making it taste bad.

He headed off to the shower. He would figure it out later. He cut through the lounge and saw a familiar lavender sweater on one of the chairs.

“Guinevere, where are you?” Arthur called out.

“I’m in the kitchen, how was the match?” Gwen’s voice called out.

“We lost and it was brutal. Do I have time to shower before dinner?” Arthur asked.

“You had better hurry.” Gwen said.

“Oh, how did you get in here?” Arthur asked.

“I let myself in.” Gwen said from the doorway of the kitchen. “Merlin gave me a key to take care of you.”

“I will have to thank Merlin when he comes back.” Arthur smiled. He walked into his bedroom for some clothes and tripped over a suitcase.

“Guinevere, are you staying for a while?” Arthur called out.

“I’m moving in.” Gwen said. “Merlin is moving in with Morgana so I thought we should just swap. You’ve been wanting me to stay over more lately.”  

“What did you say?” Arthur was sure he misheard.

“Merlin and Morgana are moving in with each other. Now you get me all the time.” Gwen smiled.

“That will be fine.” Arthur nodded. Arthur knew a gift when he saw one. His loss was not a loss at all. It was only a gain.   


End file.
